Brothers In Arms
by Choka
Summary: Ils avait étés frères d'armes. Mais ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, rien n'était plus pareil. OS, Songfic.


_**Bonjour tout le monde ! ;)**_

_**Pour vous faire patienter avant la suite de ma fic, je vous poste un OS dont l'idée trainait dans ma tête depuis longtemps... Encore une songfic, et oui, on ne se refait pas, mais cette fois, il n'est pas Tiva mais centré sur Gibbs. **_

_**La chanson c'est Brothers in arms, de Dire Strait, et je précise que j'ai énormément hésité avec No Bravery de James Blunt. Enfin, bref, écoutez ces deux chansons en lisant, elles en valent vraiment la peine. Oui, aussi, NCIS ne m'appartient pas. **_

_**Je ne vais pas blablater plus, enjoy !**_

Cela faisait bientôt vingt ans qu'il le connaissais. Il ne l'avait jamais revu, depuis Tempête du désert. Le Koweït. La guerre.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Il ne pensait pas à ces circonstances là.

Il savait qu'il avait changé. Lui aussi, évidemment, il n'était plus vraiment le même. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Ils en étaient tous ressortis plus fort, plus vieux, plus mature.

Mais ses yeux, il les aurait reconnu entre milles.

Toujours aussi bleu, toujours aussi profond. Il avait toujours autant l'impression qu'il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, alors que lui restait insondable.

Ce n'était plus l'amour fou qu'il portait à sa femme, sa fille, qu'on pouvait déchiffrer en lui. Son regard brillait maintenant d'une flamme nouvelle. Il avait la rage, la haine, un désir de vengeance et de justice.

Il s'assit la chaise, fier et droit. Et il commença à raconter. En chantant. Peut-être pour rendre plus beau tant d'atrocités. Ou alors, juste pour faire passer le malaise qui s'installait. Qu'importait la raison, finalement.

_These mist covered mountains _

_(Ces montagnes embrumées)_

_Are a home now for me_

_(Deviennent provisoirement ma demeure)_

_But my home is the lowlands _

_(Mais ma patrie est en terres basses) _

_And always will be _

_(Et le restera toujours) _

_Some day you'll return to _

_(Un jour vous retournerez vers) _

_Your valleys and your farms _

_(Vos vallées et vos fermes) _

_And you'll no longer burn _

_(Et vous ne vous tourmenterez plus) _

_To be brothers in arms_

_(D'être des frères d'armes)_

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne baissait le regard, la tension était palpable. Il ne savait plus si il lui faisait confiance. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, ils avaient vus les autres mourir. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et vice versa. Le sniper d'élite, et puis le petit soldat tout juste sorti de la rue. Mais il avait fait ses preuves, pourtant.

Il avait envie de hurler à ces yeux bleus de se souvenir.

Mais c'était un peu de la triche. Il n'avaient jamais aimé ça, tout les deux. Une des seules choses qu'ils avaient en commun.

Non, il s'avancerait vers son sort. Puisqu'il le méritait. Il serait un homme. Mais il finirait d'abord sa chanson.

_Through these fields of destruction _

_(A travers ces champs de destruction) _

_Baptism of fire_

_(Le baptême du feu) _

_I've watched all your suffering _

_(J'ai été témoin de votre douleur)_

_As the battles raged higher _

_(Alors que les affrontements redoublaient d'intensité)_

_And though they did hurt me so bad_

_(Et bien qu'ils m'aient porté un coup fatal) _

_In the fear and alarm _

_(Dans la peur et l'inquiétude) _

_You did not desert me_

_(Vous ne m'avez pas abandonné)_

_My brothers in arms _

_(Mes frères d'armes)_

Sans lui, il ne serait peut-être plus là. Il se souvenait de comment, au mépris de sa propre vie, il lui avait donné ses dernières provisions et l'avait provisoirement soigné, avant de repartir se battre.

Et puis, il avait appris la mort de sa femme et sa fille. Il se rappelait que les rares fois ou l'autre parlait, c'était pour elles.

Après cette annonce, ils étaient tous repartis au champ. Et il y avait eu cette explosion.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça a celui qui lui avait tant appris. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il savait que lui, peut-être, comprendrait. On ne crachait pas sur le drapeau américain.

_There's so many different worlds_

_(Il y a tant de mondes différents)_

_So many different suns _

_(Tant de soleils différents)_

_And we have just one world _

_( Et nous n'avons qu'une planète)_

_But we live in different ones_

_(Mais nous vivons dans des mondes séparés)_

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider à se réveiller. Et maintenant, il était assis dans cette salle grise, payant son manque d'héroïsme. Il se faisait toujours réprimander, sourit-il malgré lui. Il rêvait de paix. Il n'aimait pas la guerre. Ni la marine. Il n'avait rien d'un patriote, n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Pas tellement d'ennemis non plus, étant donné qu'il était sous sa protection.

Il se mit à repenser aux chemins qu'ils avaient pris. Le NCIS ou la prison. Le bien ou le mal. Le noir et le blanc. C'était peut-être inévitable, peut-être pas. Dieu seul le savait.

Il avait fait une bêtise. Lui qui souhaitait un monde parfait, il avait tué un civil. Il ne se souvenait pas, il ne se souvenait plus, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Il l'avait fait. Point barre.

Il murmura doucement le refrain final de la chanson. Comme pour expier ses péchés, dans un dernier souffle.

_Now the sun's gone to hell_

_(Le soleil est désormais parti en enfer)  
>And the moon's riding high<br>(Et la lune s'élève )_

_Let me bid you farewell_

_(Laissez-moi vous faire mes adieux)  
>Every man has to die<em>

_(Tous les hommes doivent mourir)  
>But it's written in the starlight<em>

_(Mais il est écrit dans la lumière des étoiles)  
>And every line on your palm<em>

_(Et dans chaque ligne de votre main)  
>We're fools to make war<em>

_(Que nous sommes fous de faire la guerre)  
>On our brothers in arms<em>

_(A nos frères d'armes)_

Il acheva les tristes paroles, se tournant suppliant vers lui. Mais il ne lui pardonnerai pas. Il le savait. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux bleus.

Et il aurait beau lui dire que l'autre était un traitre, qu'ils étaient fous, qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs, peu importait.

Il ne se laisserait pas apitoyer. Même par son frère d'arme.

D'un air désolé, il avala le petit cachet qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa manche. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais ses dernières pensées iraient pour lui.

Il était toujours aussi intègre.

Et d'une certaine façon, il était toujours le Sergent Gibbs.

_**Voilà ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé... Surtout, surtout, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas emmêlés les pinceaux _ C'est peut-être un peu difficile à suivre, par moment, mais je tenais vraiment à ne pas nommer les personnages avant la dernière ligne. Bref, n'hésitez pas, reviewez !**_


End file.
